Parent Trap
by T1gerCat
Summary: A student exchange program can only lead to... A - friendships, B - new loves, C - a wedding or D - All of the above?
1. Caroline

Chapter 1: Caroline

Caroline sat at her desk at homeroom, bored out of her wits. She felt twitchy, not used to the vampire version of herself and grateful as she played with the dark blue ring on her right pointer finger.

Finally the half asleep teacher walked in the classroom and started droning about an upcoming student exchange project, blah, blah, blah until he yammered her name

"The student elected is our very own miss Mystic Falls. Caroline Forbes"

"I'm sorry, WHAT?"

_-*-*-*- Scene breaker -*-*-*-_

Caroline was pacing up and down in her mother's office at the police station.

"Why would you do that mom?"

"A change of environment will be good for you"

Liz said in a condescending tone. She really hoped it wouldn't attract her daughter's attention but she was wrong

"What aren't you telling me?"

Liz groaned.

"It was Elena alright? She was chosen to go but we thought it'd be better if you went. You just got out of the hospital"

"Mom, I..."

"You're going and it's final. Your flight leaves tonight so I suggest you get ready"

_-*-*-*- scene breaker -*-*-*-_

Stefan and Caroline were at the airport, both fighting to stay awake.

"Thank you for dropping me off"

She told him looking childish.

"What's wrong Caroline?"

"What isn't wrong?"

She scoffed.

"Miranda decides to ship off Elena but since she died Elena decided to give me the spot and my mother lets her! To top it all I don't know if I can control myself Stefan! I attacked my own boyfriend last night!"

She wailed. Stefan hugged the girl to calm her down and wished her a good time.

_-*-*-*- Scene breaker -*-*-*-_

Caroline was in her seat reading Vogue when the pilot announced they're descending to a tiny town called Port Angeles. she stood up ignoring the 'keep the seatbelts on' warning and from the compartment above her head she grabbed her makeup bag. sitting back down she opened it and started checking her reflex ion. squinting she added a layer of mascara and then a dab of lip-gloss. she blew her reflex ion a kiss and closed the lid with a snap.

"let's see how it is to live with a man"

Caroline was the first out when the plane landed. She took her luggage and walked to the reception area. It was filled with people and a man holding a cardboard with her name.

"great! A cop"

_-*-*-*- scene breaker -*-*-*-_

Charlie had just left Caroline in Bella's room to unpack and he had given her the rules. Caroline looked at the not so big room in distaste. She hanged her clothes in the closet muttering to herself

"its two weeks, only two weeks"

then she pulled the card with Damon's man in Seattle and made plans to visit him. she already felt twitchy but part of the program was no contact with her own world.

_-*-*-*- scene breaker -*-*-*-_

After getting to know the town and she and Charlie went out to dinner. The town had only one diner and much to her surprise the dingy diner had salads. after dinner they returned to the house and as soon as Charlie began snoring (quite loudly may I add) Caroline slipped her boots on and left the house.

In the driveway was an old faded red truck that she was allowed to use while she was there. She got in the driver's seat and turned the engine on. it sounded like a gunshot. the snoring in Charlie's room died down and his heartbeat sped.

"shit!"

the blond teenage vampire exclaimed and made a jump from the truck to her new bedroom window and to the bed. She grabbed the covers to just cover her clothes just barely to Charlie opening her door and peeking inside. she heard his footsteps go downstairs and out the door. moments later Charlie went back to bed and Caroline exhaled in relief.

"for a small-town cop he has good reaction time"

she waited to hear the loud snoring and jumped out the window again. This time she pushed the truck to the end of the street before turning the engine on and driving away.

she was never any good at reading maps but drive helped her drive the ancient loud truck the four hour drive to Seattle. the man worked at a large hospital and was a vampire himself. For the right price he filled a medium size cooler with enough blood to last her a month. After a quick dessert she decided to hit a bar.

"that's life"

she muttered as she cruised back to the small town named after a cutlery.

"who names a town 'Forks'?"

the radio in the ancient truck worked perfectly but the car itself didn't. it died on her just as she neared the house. she had to push it. AGAIN.

_-*-*-*- Scene breaker -*-*-*-_

"Were where you?"

Charlie rounded on her the moment she walked into the kitchen

"out"

she shrugged. Charlie nodded to himself and got up to face the blond girl

"Caroline, I know I'm not your family and you're away from home but you're under my roof"

having heard similar lectures from Liz, her mother, Caroline rolled her blue eyes

"Bella has a curfew. You get that curfew. you're back at home at 11pm. I told you that yesterday and you ignored me. Now I want you at the station right after school ends, you can help out"

Charlie smiled at her and walked to the front door.

"come on, I'll drop you off at school"

_-*-*-*- scene breaker -*-*-*-_

School went by fast. People turned all the way from their seats to look at her. she liked it! at lunch she sat at the same table with a bunch of perfectly normal and human kids.

A blond boy that reminded her terribly of Matt, a quiet nice girl with glasses that reminded her of a quiet version of Bonnie, a loud and obnoxious blond girl with black roots and a brunette girl who knew all the gossip. She refused to admit to herself whom the two girls reminded her off. The last one was an African American guy who reminded her of Tyler. ironically enough, his name was also Tyler.

_-*-*-*- scene breaker -*-*-*-_

the last class of the day was biology. she was paired with a weird guy with copper hair who kept glaring at her. he creeped her out but she ignored him. Later she was told by her new friends that he's Bella's (the girl whom she's paired with for this program) boyfriend. that made her miss matt

_-*-*-* scene breaker -*-*-*-_

the first week ended with a big beach trip. the local kids, used to the awful weather, planned a weekend full of surfing, bonfires and dancing.

She asked permission to go.

she was granted permission.

the group she met during lunch got blond guy's, mike's, SUV and drove down to the local Indian rez and its secluded beach. the boys surfed, the girls did facials or sunbathed under the weak sun. On a whim Caroline took off her sunlight ring cringing but the seriously weak sunlight didn't harm her at all.

"figures"

_-*-*-*- Scene breaker -*-*-*-_

Charlie made her work atthe station doing paperwork and inventory only the first week she was there. After the last day she told him about the dead truck.

"oh well"

was all he said and asked her if she wanted to help him pick out a new car for his daughter. He wanted an SUV, she wanted a tiny cute car. She won!

_-*-*-*- scene breaker-*-*-*-_

The days passed fast. Faster than she thought possible. For the first time since she literally woke up to her new life as a vampire Caroline Forbes had fun. She went out with her new friends, she kept away from the strange guy who kept glaring at her every chance he got. okay he missed his girlfriend, not Caroline's fault, it's not like she actually asked to be taken away from her own life!

Charlie proved to be a really nice guy. Sure he grounded her but if she was honest with herself, Caroline needed it. Since the day her father walked out on her and her mom, she had been practically parentless. Liz worked a lot and she had busied herself with her friends.

she missed having a father.

That's when the crazy idea hit her... Could she get Charlie together with Liz?


	2. Bella

Chapter 2: Bella

Bella was scratching at the rim of the cast on her leg furiously. On the seat next to hers Jessica was yapping about one thing or another. Bella just nodded and made 'mmm' noises every now and then just to appease her friend.

the teacher walked in and handed her a note sending her to the headmaster's office immediately. with a shrug in Jessica's direction she hobbled out of the classroom

_-*-*-*- Scene Breaker -*-*-*-_

"seriously Charlie, you're shipping me off to some strangers?"

"you need a break from Edward"

Charlie spit the vampire's name like it burned him. father and daughter were at the hospital were a nurse just cut off her cast. She was pissed. He was proud.

_-*-*-*- Scene Breaker -*-*-*-_

"how could you not see this Alice?"

Edward yelled at the pixie vampire. they were in Bella's room and she was packing for the sudden student exchange program she had been picked by.

"must have been a split moment decision"

Alice defended herself.

'like James was'

Bella thought to herself. she knew Alice had seen her agreeing to meet the crazed tracker and she was still hurt over the fact that no one had tried to stop her. instead they waited for Edward to show up and be the hero.

"yeah right. I'm coming with you love"

Edward said but Alice stopped him saying that Charlie's eyes would be on him like a hawk. Bella rolled her eyes and shooed them both out before unpacking the clothes Alice picked and packing the ones she liked most. She closed her duffelbag and heading downstairs

_-*-*-*- Scene Breaker -*-*-*-_

The plane landed at the airport just as the sun rose. the flight was long and she was nervous about living with a strange family for the next two weeks. walking in the reception area she saw a woman around Charlie's age with short blond hair and a badge holding a cardboard with her name on it

"here goes nothing"

she gave herself a pep talk and walked up to the woman

_-*-*-*- Scene Breaker -*-*-*-_

Sheriff Liz Forbes drove the quiet girl to her house, gave her Caroline's house and car keys and left to go to work. Bella groaned looking at the way

too girly room.

"I'm living in Barbie's room"

not feeling up to going out she curled on the huge bed with her favourite book.

_-*-*-*- Scene Breaker -*-*-*-_

When Liz woke up the next morning she found the table set with omelets, coffee and orange juice.

"what's this?"

"oh, goodmorning. I cook for my dad a lot so I thought I'd make breakfast.

I'm sorry, I shouldn't asked"

Bella mumbled, a slow smile spread over Liz's lips.

"No, its perfect"

_-*-*-*- Scene Breaker -*-*-*-_

New school was a nightmare. Bella was the shiny new toy yet again. She hated it. Having missed the sunlight she chose to take her lunch tray and sit outside. Soon she was joined by Caroline's - the girl in the program with her - friends.

A cute blond guy that reminded her of Mike, an African American girl that could be MF's Angela, a brunette girl that was the local centre of the universe that reminded her of Jessica. A rude guy that believed he was all that because he was the school's star player that reminded her of Tyler and a quiet brunette guy that stayed out of everyone's way unless he had to. That one is the male version of herself.

"that's a cute necklace"

brunette girl aka Elena's boyfriend who kept glaring at her asked her during lunch

"Liz gave it to me this morning. said it's part of the exchange program"

Bella shrugged uncomfortable under his glare. The last man that glared at her like that was a vampire...

_-*-*-*- Scene Breaker -*-*-*-_

Liz had absolutely no rules in her house. Or food. Liz usually had dinner at the local bar and grill, called Mystic Grill. Everything was named 'Mystic' something in this town. Bella joined her.

"I like the Mystic theme"

_-*-*-*- Scene Breaker -*-*-*-_

The first week passed by fast. The only thing to do in the small town was hanging out at the 'Grill' so on her first Saturday night Bella accepted the proposal of her new friends. Blondie aka Matt was working there and Bella let quiet boy teach her how to play pool. When she tore the table for the third time landing the white ball across the room in a brunette guy's scotch cute guy and rude boy left her alone. brunette dressed in black guy glared at her. of course she blushed

"I told them not to let me play"

brunette dressed in black guy smirked and winked. she blushed harder

_-*-*-*- Scene Breaker -*-*-*-_

she returned to her new home just shy of 11pm. Liz was curled on the couch

fast asleep. On the coffee table in front of her were a ton of reports. Bella

tip toed to her and covered her with the thin blanket that was thrown

nearby. Liz stirred.

"Bella?"

"hi, you were shivering"

"thanks, what time is it?"

"almost eleven"

"you're back early"

Liz said standing up

"not really, no"

-*-*-*- scene breaker-*-*-*-

"I'm no good at being a parent"

Liz moaned during the movie the two women picked for Sunday night in.

"Caroline just got out of the hospital and I sent her away"

"do you like fishing?"

Bella asked her instead. Liz blinked.

"My dad used to take me when I was little. I liked it, why?"

"I had broken my leg last month and I just got the cast off when my dad sent me here. I was wondering how much alike you are"

Bella said with a proud smile succeeding in making Liz grin.

_-*-*-*- scene breaker-*-*-*-_

"you're a good mother Liz"

Bella told her before going to bed.

_-*-*-*- scene breaker-*-*-*-_

The days passed fast. Faster than she thought possible. For the first time since she met Edward Bella Swan was herself. She went out with her new friends, she kept away from the strange guy who kept glaring at her every chance he got. Sure she missed Edward and his family but these new people made her feel like Bella, the girl. Not Bella, the mental shield and housebroken human.

Liz proved to be a really nice lady too. Sure she didn't even know what the words 'limit' or 'rule' but if she was honest with herself, Bella felt good around her. She had missed Renee but since marrying Phil the latter didn't need Bella anymore and without realizing she had pushed her daughter away. That was the real reason she had moved in forks and Charlie's laidback and casual nature had mirrored hers perfectly.

Just like Liz's.

That's when the crazy idea hit her... Could she get Charlie together with Liz?


	3. Liz and Charlie

Chapter 3: Charlie & Liz

the last weekend of the assignment the two students and their families were supposed to meet and exchange notes on their experience so that the students could write a paper.

Charlie and Liz both had to attend a conference in Virginia about something or another.

The two families decided to meet there.

_-*-*-*- scene breaker-*-*-*-_

Liz and Bella drove in Caroline's cute little girly car, neither feeling comfortable in it. Charlie and Caroline had arrived first and waited in the hotel's lounge.

When Liz and Bella walked in both daughters smiled wide and ran to their respective parents and gave the surprised adults a big hug

_-*-*-*- scene breaker-*-*-*-_

the teenage girls lounged at their room talking about their experiences.

"you boyfriend is weird. He kept glaring at me and he doesn't even know me"

Caroline exclaimed. Bella rolled her brown eyes

"he glared at me too before we got together. your boyfriend seemed like a wounded puppy though."

Caroline nodded sadly

"we broke up right before the assignment"

_-*-*-*- scene breaker-*-*-*-_

the two families spent their first night watching a movie. Charlie bought the sodas, Liz bought the snacks and the daughters picked the movie. With a knowing glance they picked the Parent trap.

during the movie the two girls sat on the floor gossiping and throwing glances at their parents. Liz and Charlie sat together at the love seat both too embarrassed to even look at each other. the girls smirked at each other.

_-*-*-*- scene breaker-*-*-*-_

"dad why don't you ask Liz to lunch?"

"what?"

Charlie's eyes got wide. Bella explained patiently

"Caroline and I need to work on our assignment and then go shopping for the exchange of gifts at dinner. your conference ends this morning and she'll be all alone"

Charlie nodded thoughtfully.

"she likes fishing"

Bella threw over her shoulder before exiting the hotel room

_-*-*-*- scene breaker-*-*-*-_

"Mom why don't you ask Charlie to lunch?"

"what?"

Liz shrieked as she put on her lipstick in the mirror. Caroline was standing next to her mother styling her hair.

"Bella and I need to work on our assignment and then go shopping. your conference ends this morning and he'll be all alone. its a shame to be here and watch sports"

Liz nodded thoughtfully.

"he likes fishing"

Caroline called and exited the room.

_-*-*-*- scene breaker-*-*-*-_

Liz and Charlie walked out of the hotel together.

"do you want to have lunch together and then coffee?"?

Liz asked Charlie. he nodded and replied

"How about fishing? I usually go on Sundays"

the two never saw their daughters high fiving each other.

_-*-*-*- scene breaker-*-*-*-_

Charlie and Liz made it just in time for dinner laughing as if they were best friends. their date had been a hit and the two made plans for a coffee date the next morning.

Caroline turned off Liz's alarm. Bella turned off Charlie's and the two girls decided to play hooky and go to the pool.

_-*-*-*- scene breaker-*-*-*-_

over the next few months the two families kept in touch.

Bella rebelled against bossy vampire Edward and broke up with him. Caroline got together with werewolf Tyler. Charlie and Renee met the internet and would skype almost every night.

"Bells, what do you say we pop to see Liz and Caroline this summer?"

"hell yeah!"

_-*-*-*- scene breaker -*-*-*-_

There was a magnificent display of fireworks over the town square in the town of mystic falls on the fourth of July. Caroline and Bella shared drinks at the 'Grill' along with the rest of Caroline's friends.

Charlie popped the question during the fireworks show simply.

"You have any plans for the weekend?"

"No, why?"

"Think the Mayor will marry us in such short notice?"

"I'm sure she will, Caroline is dating her son after all"

the two kissed smiling.

**THE End**


End file.
